Runaway Love
by Jou-Chan2
Summary: NOT a songfic Kaoru thinks about running away to his house. I know i need a better summary


Lets see, uhhh I OWN NOTHINING!!! ahhhh okay now that I got that out of the way. Hey I know I havn't written in a while but with school and all it's been verry busy so another one by me!!! Here's some stats about Kaoru and Kenshin Kaoru-18 and a Sinor in highschool Kenshin-20 and a Sophmore in Collage

Kaoru was sitting at her table at home wating by the phone. Kenshin promised he would call her by midnight at the latest and right now it was 11:50. 'He has ten minuets then I am giving up on his ass and he can forget about our date tomarrow' thought Kaoru. She sighed as she traced an old scar on her arm. As soon as she started on her second time around the scare, which was a heart she carved into it when she was 14, her phone rang. "Finaly" she said as she picked the phone up and listend to the ring tone for a second. It was an old romance song.

Kaoru- Hello?  
Kenshin- Hey baby, whats up?  
Kaoru- Nothing, just waiting for you to call me! She said in a fake angery voice.  
Kenshin- Hey I'm sorry my boss was being a hard ass on me and wouldn't let me off for a while.  
Kaoru- Okay whatever, oh shit my mom I'll talk to you online okay?  
Kenshin- Okay babe talk to you in a sec.

Kenshin and Kaoru got off the phone the moment Kaoru's mom came down the stairs. "Kaoru Kamayia what the hell are you doing up at this time of night? You should be in bed right know, not talking to you boyfriend on the phone!" Yelled Kaoru's mom, her mom hated it when Kaoru did this but she did it anyway. "Whatever mom, and we only talked for less than five minuets and it's friday and I should be able to talk as late as I want!" She whined. Her mom gave her a bad look then said "Hunny I really don't like the way you two are always talking on the phone late at night, and I really don't like the fact that he has a criminal record. I'm worried for you." Kaoru shook her head then said "mom, I'll be fine and Kenshin wouldn't ever hurt me, I promice." Kaoru's mom shook her head "just don't stay up to late again" she said.

Kaoru smiled and followed her mom upstairs to her room. "Good night mom, I love you" she said then went into her room and closed the door. She sighed 'I love my mom, I love my mom' she though sarcastically. She looked around her room. It was a blue on the walls, the cealing was a darker blue and the trimmings around the door and window was black. She walked to her bed sat at the edge and turned on her computer. She signed into her MSN messenger and looked at her picture. It was a picture of her and Kenshin's hands etertwined together. She smiled at the picture then suddenly...

(Kenshin) Killer Kid: Sup babe?  
(Kaoru)Demon Angel: Didn't we already go thrugh this? lol jk Killer Kid: Maybe so what?  
Demon Angel: IDK Killer Kid: Whatever babe, so we still on for, uh, this afternoon?  
Demon Angel: Since you DID call before midnight, sure but you so owe me my mom just yelled at me, again!  
Killer Kid: Sorry baby you know it's not my falt that she doesn't like me Demon Angel: Yes it is! UR the 1 who goes and tells her you criminol record Killer Kid: Hey I'm sorry I went to jail ONCE for almost killing a guy who was about to hurt you, even though they didn't find him guilty Demon Angel: I know, I know i'm sorry! Im just getting sick and tired of my mom yelling at me all the time Killer Kid: Then move in with me, I would really like to see you lovely face after work )  
Demon Angel: yeah right that not all ued like to see!  
Killer Kid: You know it!  
Demon Angel: Well its getting kinda late and i'm getting tired so i'll WILL see you this afternoon, so good morning!  
Killer Kid: Good morning i'll see you this afternoon Demon Angel: Kay love ya hun Killer Kid: I love you to baby

Kaoru smiled and sighed. 'I love you Kenshin and I might just move in with you' she thought before laying down on her bed to go to sleep.

So? what do you think? I need tips on what they should wear and where they should go and so forth because that would be oh so lovely!!! Please and thank you!! 


End file.
